charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Preconceived
|airdate = May 31, 2005 |writer = Erica Pass |previous = Something Old, Something New |next = Witch Trap |caption = |image = |published = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 9780689878763 |production = Season 6}} Preconceived is the 5th of eight short stories in The Warren Witches. It is written by Erica Pass. Summary When the Charmed Ones vanquish a warlock in the present, the latter's ancestor is resurrected in the past. Now, the Charmed Ones need to go back in time to save their mother and themselves from the warlock's evil plan. But will their own Grams trust them? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. When a powerful warlock resurrects his ancestor in a different time, Piper and her sisters embark on a journey to find the ancestor before he has a chance to destroy their mothers. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The third sister with the power of Premonition and Levitation. When a powerful warlock resurrects his ancestor in a different time, Phoebe and her sisters embark on a journey to find the ancestor before he has a chance to destroy their mothers. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the power of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. When a powerful warlock resurrects his ancestor in a different time, Paige and her sisters embark on a journey to find the ancestor before he has a chance to destroy their mothers. *'Leo Wyatt:' Piper's husband, Wyatt's father, and the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Penny Halliwell:' Patty's mother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Simon Angus:' The ancestor of the Angus family who was resurrected in the 1960's at the vanquish of his descendant, Bartholomew, and went after Patty in attempt to change history. *'Bartholomew Angus:' The warlock who came after the sisters in the present to make them vanquish him and revive his father. Minor *'Stacey:' Patty's friend in high school. *'Mrs. Carter:' History teacher. She introduces 'Colin' to the class. Mentioned *'Water Demon:' The demon who killed the Halliwell sisters' mother. *'Prue Halliwell:' The oldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon, Shax. *'Sam Wilder:' Patty's former Whitelighter and lover, as well as Paige's biological father. *'The Elders:' Whitelighters who govern the magical world and assign Whitelighters to their charges. Magical Notes Book of Shadows *There was an entry on the Angus Family, specifically Bartholomew and Simon. Grams later added a new script to the entry, which her granddaughters saw when they returned from the past: Sometimes it takes the power of five. Blessed be, my darlings. Spells To Go Back in Time :Bring us back, :From whence we came. :To help our mother, :To save our name. To Vanquish an Angus Warlock :You wanted our powers, but all for naught, :Your brand of evil just got you caught. :Past, present, future, all :The time has come for us to call :For the demise of your kind: :We banish you Simon, for peace of mind. To Return to One's Own Time :Bring us back, :No need to roam. :We saved our name. :Now send us home. Potions *Penny spiked the tea she served Piper, Phoebe, and Paige with truth serum to make them tell the truth. The effects are said to last an hour. *Paige concocted a freezing potion, an explosive potion, a vanquishing potion, and an orbing potion. Powers *'Astral Projection:' Used by Simon. *'Blinking:' Used by Bartholomew and Simon. *'Glamouring:'Used by Simon. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Patty to freeze Simon. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see Simon kill her mother, and again to see her mother in a park. *'Suggestion:' Used by Simon in astral form to manipulate Patty. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Grams to attack Simon. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to steal Bartholomew's athame. *'Voice Echo:' Used by Simon to project his voice to Grams. Artifacts *'Athame:' A dagger used for directing energy. *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of knowledge and magic. Notes and Trivia *It was said that it would be some time before Penny would meet the sisters again when, in fact, she meets them in 1967. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:The Warren Witches Novel